


stille vann

by kaita



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Fantastic, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: "Донхэ - хорошее название для моря, хоть и тавтология. А вот человек с таким именем вряд ли будет нормальным, что, собственно, факты и доказывают."
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	stille vann

_It is not you who tames the waves, but they who own you  
(ц)_

_Запись в личном дневнике Кима Чонуна. Год: 2087, день: 98 по времени Земли.  
«Сквозь облака видел нормальное небо, примерно две минуты, впервые за все смены. Потом снова началась гроза.  
Море дышит и мне кажется, что чем глубже, тем сильнее это дыхание, но я пока не уверен. Нужно сделать ещё несколько проб и сверить с данными от Кюхена и его команды.»_

Чонун не перечитывает свои записи, но формулировка про дышащее море так ему нравится, что он повторяет её снова и снова — пока ловко манипулирует зондами, отправляя их в сизую с желтоватыми проблесками муть, пока запускает программу анализа данных, пока заливает кипятком растворимый порошок, меньше всего похожий на кофе. Предыдущие смены модуль собирали и ставили на Земле Иштар, вдоль и поперёк изученной ещё в эпоху беспилотных разведчиков, но на этот раз всё по-другому, на этот раз у Чонуна полное раздолье.

С исторического момента посадки «Венеры-9» на поверхность ближайшей к Земле планеты прошло уже больше ста лет, но об этом мире по-прежнему мало что известно. Чонун считает Венеру живой — как и Землю, и Марс, и все другие организованные материи, наполняющие космическое пространство. Собственно, поэтому и торчит на ней уже пятую смену. Следит за аппаратурой, выстраивает и анализирует графики, строит теории и сам же их оповергает, одним словом — отрабатывает свою славу не совсем нормального учёного. Он не рискует выходить наружу, поскольку скачки температуры достигают 270°C (что при общей температуре у поверхности порядка 470 градусов, в общем-то, не играет решающей роли) и до сих пор непредсказуемы, а его скафандр вовсе не такой прочный и устойчивый, как внешний корпус исследовательского модуля.

— В наш век расцвета технического прогресса, — бормочет он, проверяя аппаратуру зондов и их крепления к связующим тросам. — Когда космические корабли бороздят просторы необъятного космоса…

В поведении Венеры до сих пор много такого, что сложно объяснить даже с позиций современной науки — многовековой парниковый эффект, высокая наэлектризованность, постоянно разгоняющаяся атмосфера, которая всё больше напоминает единый исполинский ураган, плотнейшим слоем укрывающий всю планету. Венеры нет в планах терраформирования — Марсу в этом смысле, с точки зрения Чонуна, повезло намного меньше — но, благодаря своим загадкам, благодаря масштабным грозам, гравитационным парадоксам и отсутствию магнитного поля, она представляет большой интерес для учёных всех мастей, от химиков до ксенобиологов. Когда обнаружилось, что на Венере присутствуют своеобразные газовые моря, интерес последних подскочил в разы и существенно простимулировал общественное мнение и толстые кошельки финансовых корпораций.

-… человек не может выйти прогуляться по Венере, — последние проверки закончены и оба зонда отправляются в шлюз, чтобы через несколько секунд плавно выплыть наружу и тут же исчезнуть в газовой дымке. — Потому что его расплющит давлением и разъест серными испарениями.

На Венере не бывает ясных дней, на ней вообще не бывает дня в привычном смысле — здесь всегда оранжевые сумерки — поэтому сегодняшний, с проблесками бледного, почти бесцветного неба в череде серных облаков, Чонун расценивает как знак свыше. Хороший или плохой, покажет время.

_Запись в личном дневнике Кима Чонуна. Год: 2087, день: 119 по времени Земли.  
"Заметил, что в периоды грозовой активности море заметно уплотняется. Все данные соответствуют ожидаемым, но есть скачки по содержанию хлора и оксида серы в прибрежной области, что очень странно. Кюхен говорит, Маат просыпается, поэтому скоро они отчаливают на базу."_

Про Землю Афродиты известно намного меньше, чем про два других материка — по сравнению с ними она огромна, даже насчёт её точных границ до сих пор ведутся споры. Чонсу настаивал, чтобы Чонуна включили в состав группы, изучающей жерло вулкана Маат, в лавовой корке которого нашли то ли следы деятельности бактерий (которых на Венере, по официально принятому мнению, быть не может), то ли следы неизвестных геологических процессов. Однако в итоге на Маат отправился Кюхен, а Чонуну досталось море — может, не самая внушительная часть Земли Афродиты, но однозначно не менее таинственная.

— Сапфир вызывает Зиму. Сапфир вызывает Зиму.

За идиотские позывные стоит сказать спасибо тем, кто остался на базе, но у группы Кюхена, например, всё ещё хуже. По крайней мере, откликаться на ‚бабочку‘ Чонуну кажется более глупым, чем на вполне себе благородный камень. Из-за особенностей Венеры и того, что на её орбите дополнительной помехой до сих пор болтается Venus Express, запущенный аж в 2005-м и до сих пор не выведенный в утиль, связь с основной базой не всегда стабильна. Атмосфера поглощает практически всё, что идёт от Солнца, но у этого есть и обратная сторона — она точно так же поглощает всё, идущее с поверхности. Конечно, не будь для связи возможностей вообще, никто бы не отправлял сюда исследовательские группы.

-..ма на связи, жду подтверждения. Зима на связи, жду-  
— Дождался уже, — Чонун включает громкую связь и откидывается на стуле назад, хрустя позвонками. — Подтверждаю.  
— Как ты там? — Спрашивает Хёкдже. Картинки нет, но Чонун отлично представляет себе его выражение лица, всегда невыспавшееся и всегда улыбчивое. — Что нового?  
— Стабильно, — смеётся он. В динамиках смех отдаётся слегка дребезжащим эхом. — Всё, что я делаю — слушаю планету.  
Про то, что планета, скорее всего, тоже слушает всё и всех, Чонун не упоминает. Про него и так говорят всякое, вполне достаточное, чтобы научиться держать свои теории при себе до полного их подтверждения.  
— Это лучше, чем слушать нытьё Чонсу про сорванные сроки и отсутствие результатов, — смеётся в ответ Хёкдже. — Кстати про результаты.

Вереница цифр вьётся по экрану монитора, напоминая чью-то днк. Такая ирония, что первое венерианское "море" обнаружилось в местности, называемой Равниной Русалки… Чонуну нравится думать, что однажды в этих ядовитых, так непохожих на земные моря и океаны, пространствах действительно найдётся нечто, несущее в себе совершенно незнакомый код. Возможно, это нечто даже найдётся довольно скоро, если Маат действительно просыпается и вместе с ним просыпается неведомое _оно_. Впрочем, фантазии и действительность — вещи разные.

— Вчера видел Кюхена, — теперь динамики искажают голос Хёкдже, отчего он кажется лет на десять старше. — И более того, наработки их группы.  
— Наработки, — фыркает Чонун. Значит, вторая команда уже далеко отсюда и Венера снова принадлежит только ему. — Я знаю, что на Маате что-то происходит, я же совсем рядом и тоже провожу исследования.  
— Тебя поэтому пока и не вызывают, — соглашается Хёкдже. — Пройдёт ещё немало дней, прежде чем появятся первые видимые признаки активности.  
День на Венере длится дольше года и это один из не самых интересных её парадоксов. То, что гравитация у подножий Маата, например, ведёт себя ненормально, намного завлекательней с точки зрения науки.  
— Обычных дней, конечно же. И чуть не забыл, — Хёкдже говорит это таким тоном, что сразу становится понятно, что забыть такое он бы не смог ни за что. — К тебе собираются командировать водолаза. Теперь вас в аду будет двое, пока не поступит команды к эвакуации.  
— Словами не передать, как я рад, — хмыкает Чонун.

Водолазами на жаргоне называют тех, кто добровольно адаптирует себя к суровым условиям исследуемых планет и соглашается на все риски, с этим связанные — лишь бы быть в числе первых, ступивших на (или под, как повезёт) новую землю. Чонун не против терминологии, не в ней ведь дело, да и чем больше привычных слов, тем легче примиряться с дикими условиями, в которых они работают и живут с переменным успехом. Но он против вмешательства в свой привычный уклад жизни и темп работы, а все, кто до этого делил с ним смены, именно это и делали — вмешивались, советовали и всячески пытались поддержать, хотя никакая поддержка Чонуну не нужна.

Несколько минут после окончания связи со станцией Чонун задумчиво смотрит перед собой, пытаясь представить, каким же он будет, человек, выбравший подобную участь. С одной стороны, верность науке похвальна, особенно сейчас — человечество наконец-то двинулось вперёд и вовсю осваивает ближайшие планеты. С другой стороны, работать здесь значит работать по большей части в одиночку — до перевалочной базы, курсирующей в атмосфере, около 120 километров, а до "Зимы", дрейфующей за орбитой, ещё больше — и не чувствовать себя при этом чужим.

Останется ли новенький чужаком или Венера будет к нему благосклонна, зависит только от него.

_Запись в личном дневнике Кима Чонуна. Год: 2087, день: 132 по времени Земли.  
"Скоро начнёт темнеть. Никогда не думал, что мне будет скучно без глупых шуточек Кюхена.  
Не уверен, что хочу видеть здесь кого-то ещё."_

— На самом деле, Венера это ад, — Чонун говорит и одновременно заносит результаты последних анализов в учётку, чтобы позже отправить их Хёкдже. — Температура как в пекле, состав так называемых морей не изучен даже наполовину, в грозу выходить гулять не рекомендуется.  
— Ясно, — кивает Донхэ. — Мне дали полную информацию, если что.  
Если что. Водолазам дают общие сведения, что равносильно статейке из Википедии, полную информацию можно получить только на месте, только самому, вздыхает Чонун.  
— Я отвечаю за факты здесь, — продолжает он и неопределённо машет в сторону шлюза. — Ты — там.  
Донхэ снова кивает. У него это получается несколько неуклюже, как будто его что-то сдерживает, не даёт расслабиться. Чонун заканчивает с цифрами, показывает Донхэ его отсек и успевает закрыть за собой дверь прежде, чем вникает в причины этой неуклюжести.

Донхэ рассказывает, что тренировался на Земле — полигон для испытаний новой дыхательной системы расположен в Атлантике на глубине около 3 000 метров, и что параллельно со сбором данных для исследования венерианских морей он будет тестировать свои инновационные системы в новой агрессивной среде.  
— Одного моря, — поправляет Чонун. — Второе предположительно находится где-то в каньонах Парнгэ.  
— Не особо далеко, — пожимает плечами Донхэ. — Ты ни разу туда не ходил?  
Я вообще отсюда никуда не выходил, думает Чонун, я-то физически на это не способен.  
— Не переживай, — улыбается Донхэ и становится похож на ребёнка. — Именно для этого я здесь.

Чонун наблюдает через монитор, на который передают изображение внешние камеры, как Донхэ выходит наружу, и на какой-то момент сердце замирает в ожидании неизбежного — атмосфера Венеры расплющит любое живое существо без надлежащей защиты в доли секунд, с 92g не шутят. А скафандра, несмотря на век технологий и всё прочее, хватает от силы на пару часов. Донхэ оборачивается, безошибочно находит взглядом нужную камеру и показывает Чонуну поднятый вверх большой палец. Он не дышит, не моргает и не похоже, чтобы это доставляло ему какие-то неудобства.

— Охренеть, — присвистывает Чонун.

Что же осталось в Донхэ от человека, если он может вот так спокойно стоять в адовом котле из ядовитых паров и силы тяжести, это же насколько нужно было себя переделать, изменить… Насколько стать не-человеком, думает Чонун и эта мысль так давит, что не даёт задуматься ни о чём другом. Очередные, особо свирепые, бури в атмосфере мешают выйти на запланированный сеанс связи с орбитальной станцией и Чонун оставляет попытки, справедливо полагая, что рано или поздно Хёкдже до него достучится сам.

— А это что?  
— Образцы всех минералов, что я смог достать.  
— А это?  
— Это с Маата — на их модуле не было подходящего сканера, поэтому переправили мне.  
— И что показал сканер?  
— Что такой газ не может образовываться в условиях венерианской прекрасной погоды, но тем не менее вот он есть.  
— То есть ты не знаешь, что это такое.

Донхэ интересно всё, чем занимается Чонун, от заборов проб из моря до камешков, совсем не тянущих на звание драгоценных. Он приносит ему несколько с придонного района моря — глубина у берега там около десяти метров, тогда как зонды дохнут примерно на семи — и Чонун несколько часов проводит в лаборатории, изучая всевозможные спектры и реакции. Рассказывает о том, как пахнет Венера и как далеко он сегодня продвинулся.

— Пахнет? Серой? — Переспрашивает Чонун. — Это же отвратительно.  
— Сера в основном вверху, — поясняет Донхэ. Он быстро переодевается прямо у шлюза и ничуть не стесняется. — А чем глубже в море, тем… Не знаю, как объяснить. Чище, что ли. Легче.  
Чему тебя учили дома вообще, вздыхает Чонун и ловит себя том, что завидует. Донхэ нравится неизвестность, понимает Чонун, так нравится, что он согласен на полную реконструкцию организма, согласен в буквальном смысле подстраиваться под непригодные для какой-либо жизни венерианские условия. У него перекроено всё тело, от костей до внутренних органов, и как с этим жить…  
— Это страшно? — Спрашивает Чонун, с трудом подавляя желание прикоснуться к неровным линиям шрамов. — Не опасная среда снаружи, а вот так себя изменять?  
— Нет, — пожимает Донхэ плечами. Вслед за этим движением искажается и ползёт вся кожа, будто живая. — Не страшнее, чем быть человеком.

Чонун смаргивает, но эта рябь уже проходит, а Донхэ расплывается в улыбке и протягивает ему нечто, больше всего похожее на сгусток фиолетовых кораллов (если бы кораллы здесь имели шансы на существование).

Донхэ чудной и совершенно не похож на всех, с кем Чонуну когда-либо приходилось иметь дело.

_Запись в личном дневнике Кима Чонуна. Год: 2087, день: 189 по времени Земли.  
"Участившиеся грозы не вписываются ни в один график, не понимаю, с чем это может быть связано.  
Донхэ — хорошее название для моря, хоть и тавтология. А вот человек с таким именем вряд ли будет нормальным, что, собственно, факты и доказывают."_

Факты, как бы не оправдывал Чонун сам себя, доказывают и то, что с Донхэ у него нет совершенно никаких проблем. Они обсуждают историю планеты и Чонун с удивлением обнаруживает, что некоторые его догадки абсолютно совпадают с теми предположениями, которые мимоходом высказывает Донхэ — о том, что Венера всё-таки нечто большее, чем кусок вращающегося по круговой орбите железа в силикатной мантии и базальтовой корке, например. Или что в глубине её моря обязательно должно что-то найтись. Или что Маат на самом деле не естественный вулкан, а следствие невообразимо далёких событий вовсе не геологического характера.

Последняя мысль Чонуну нравится, но в том, что Донхэ её озвучил первым, ему видится некоторая несправедливость.

Ещё несправедливость видится ему в том, что Донхэ, откомандированному сюда благодаря случайному распределению, доступны все радости Венеры, тогда как ему, искренне любящему и уважающему этот полный парадоксов ад, лишь по незнанию названный в честь богини любви, остаётся только жалкое наблюдение и сбор информации. И в том, что он начинает привыкать к Донхэ, привыкать к его улыбке и шрамам, к тому, что иногда тот забывает дышать даже там, где это делать безопасно, к тому, что может без стука зайти или самовольно заварить для Чонуна кофе (и при этом угадать все пропорции растворимого говна, кипятка и сахара так, чтобы было действительно вкусно).

Даже в том, что Донхэ не требуется чьё-либо разрешение, чтобы выйти наружу в любой момент, в который ему приспичит, тоже прослеживается глобальная несправедливость.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — отмахивается Донхэ, прежде чем снова выпустить себя, по его же выражению, на волю. — Но мне это в тебе нравится.

А ты слишком много времени проводишь снаружи, сердито думает Чонун. С недавних пор, вместе с участившимися грозами, обычные для Венеры ураганные ветра стали ещё сильнее, средняя скорость возросла почти на сотню километров в час, а некоторым хоть бы что. Он меряет шагами свой отсек — три в одну сторону, три обратно, пять, если пройти по диагонали, и снова три, три, ещё пять. Именно так и сходят с ума — меряя замкнутое крохотное пространство в ожидании какой-то неизбежности.

— Зима вызывает Сапфир! Зима вызывает Сапфир!  
Судя по встревоженному голосу, Хёкдже повторяет позывные уже раз пятый.  
— На связи, — Чонун настраивает плюющийся шумом и скрипами приёмник. — Кого я слышу…  
— Тут творится какой-то адовый беспредел, — «Тут» это наверху, понимает Чонун. В верхних слоях атмосферы, славной своими почти юпитерианскими ураганами.  
— Я в курсе, мы с Донхэ ловим эхо от этих ветров каждый день, — хмыкает Чонун. Видел бы ты, что творится внизу. — Я не уверен, что в таких условиях смогу отправить тебе новые данные.  
Связь трещит и шипит, намекая на скорое окончание.  
— Кто? Донхэ? — Хёкдже на секунду пропадает, чтобы тут же снова вернуться в эфир. — Ты там совсем с катушек съехал?  
Снова треск. Чонун морщится и выкручивает громкость на максимум.  
— Данные пере…ашь сам. Послушай, — голос едва пробивается сквозь бурю. — Сюда ни.ого не при…ла…и и не......., слыш…шь? За тобо… прилетят, …ак только тут всё немн…го успок…тся. Слы…шь? Чон…н?!

Сигнал пропадает окончательно и Чонун аккуратно, словно от этого что-то зависит, выключает приёмник. Он сидит в тишине модуля несколько часов, обдумывая слова Хёкдже и не зная, радоваться ли тому, что оказался прав в своих самых смелых предположениях, или огорчаться. Он не знает, откуда у Донхэ информация о методах испытаний в Атлантике или о том, что такое Википедия, не знает, каким образом Донхэ считывает информацию и откуда так много знает о людях и о самой основе биологической жизни, в корне, судя по всему, отличающейся от его собственной основы. На Венере за всё время её исследований не пропала и не погибла ни одна команда, хотя с автоматическими станциями случалось всякое. Но даже так — сделать на основе только косвенной информации и пассивных наблюдений столь точную копию — Чонун понятия не имеет, какой высокоорганизованной и насколько превосходящей человечество должна быть венерианская цивилизация.

-Ты всё-таки тоже слушала меня, — кивает он. — Слушала и говорила. А я не услышал.

— Ты был прав! — Донхэ припрыгивает на месте и не может дождаться, пока двери шлюза откроются, чтобы его впустить. — Оно живое! Ну в смысле не оно, а в нём! Ну ты понял!  
— Нет, не понял.  
Чонун смотрит на него и действительно не понимает. Не понимает, как не увидел этого сразу. На Венере нет жизни, не может быть. Это противоречит всем законам. Все помехи, весь шум, что он регистрировал во время прослушки поверхности — это всё геология. Медленное движение плит навстречу друг другу, просыпающиеся вулканы, рождающиеся горы. А слушать надо было совсем другое. Жизни здесь быть не должно.  
— Ты не можешь здесь жить, — качает головой Чонун. Откуда же ты взялся, думает он, на основе чего тебя сотворила местная эволюция и есть ли ещё такие… — Кто ты?  
На мгновение ему кажется, что с Донхэ спадает личина человека и в чертах лица и тела проступает нечто совершенно чуждое — но только на мгновение.  
— Там так красиво, ты бы видел, — Донхэ, наконец, заходит внутрь и останавливается перед ним. — Только ты бы смог это увидеть.

Чонун ловит себя на мысли, что Донхэ в этот момент тоже красивый — как всё _иное_ — и протягивает руку.

— Я зашёл сказать, что возвращаюсь домой. В море, — Донхэ легко уворачивается от его ладони. Он больше не теряет привычного человеческого облика, но в том, что он не человек, нет никаких сомнений. — Мне нравится, как ты его назвал. Ты можешь прийти, когда захочешь.

_Запись в личном дневнике Кима Чонуна. Год: 2087, день: 190 по времени Земли.  
«зачёркнуто»  
«зачёркнуто»  
я схожу с ума?_

Он уверен, что не сходит с ума. Просто это надо записать, чтобы слова были зафиксированы и постоянно ему напоминали — нет, не сходишь. Он прав во всём, что касается Венеры: она живая, она способна принимать решения и делать выводы, она обладает эволюционировавшей формой жизни, отправленной к нему то ли посланцем, то ли разведчиком. Это значит — она принимает его? Или, наоборот, предупреждает в его лице всё человечество — что не стоит идти туда, куда веками не звали?

Чонун перечитывает все старые отчёты за все смены, что провёл здесь он сам, а до него другие, а до этих других — автоматические станции. Перечитывает и так известные ему факты об истории освоения планеты, сначала заочном — от предположений древних греков до не всегда верных выводов советских и американских учёных, потом уже реальном. Венера не может обладать никакой биологической жизнью на основе воды, кремния или циана или чего угодно, но так считали все, кроме него. Чонун уверен, что у жизни нет границ, в отличие от человеческого разума, который просто не способен вместить все возможности вселенной. Наверное, поэтому Венера и открылась ему, спустя годы упорных исследований.

По подсчётам второй группы, Маат скоро должен проснуться окончательно и Чонун знает — чувствует — что грядёт нечто потрясающее, нечто, ещё не виденное человеком. Планета словно затаилась и Чонуну одновременно и страшно и до замирания сердца интересно увидеть, что будет дальше. Он стоит у экранов и смотрит, как в густой багрово-рыжей дымке вечерней Венеры мелькают всполохи молний. Грома не слышно, изоляция модуля пока ещё выдерживает рассчитанные нагрузки, и о том, какая какофония звука снаружи, можно догадаться только по ощутимой вибрации пола.

— Что ты хотела мне сказать, — собственный голос кажется ему грубым и лишним в этом замкнутом пространстве. — Что он хотел мне сказать…

Тишина после ухода Донхэ становится совсем невыносимой — и невыносимой вдвойне, потому что Чонун знает, где его искать. Он всё чаще задерживается взглядом на скафандре и всё чаще задумывается о том, что должен сделать.

Однажды он сознательно отключает приёмник, чтобы «Зима» не смогла с ним связаться, выпивает последнюю чашку кофе и закрывает за собой шлюз. Воздуха хватит на несколько часов, но давление, на которое рассчитан скафандр и его системы, меньше того, что снаружи, поэтому Чонун не знает, как далеко успеет уйти.

— Это всё неважно, — бормочет он. Двигаться внутри этой громоздкой оболочки неудобно и Чонун впервые понимает, как сложно было Донхэ поддерживать человеческий облик и соизмерять свои движения. — Всё неважно.

Впервые по-настоящему стоять на Венере страшно, ветер сбивает с ног, пыль и мелкая каменная крошка то и дело взмывают от поверхности, но не закручиваются в торнадо, а несутся сплошной стеной, опадая и тут же взметаясь вверх снова. До берега, за которым взволнованно гудит и ворочается море, накатывает туманными рваными волнами газа на каменистую поверхность, всего несколько километров. Чонун вспоминает, что Донхэ преодолевал такое расстояние за минуты, и делает шаг вперёд. Его едва не подхватывает проносящая мимо каменно-пыльная завеса, но предусмотрительно закреплённый за внешнюю антенну модуля трос пока выдерживает напор ветра и Чонун упрямо идёт к своей цели.

Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем земля под ним вздрагивает и выбрасывает под ноги первый лавовый поток. Трос перегорает мгновенно, Чонун не успевает даже вспомнить, из каких химических элементов и какой температуры эти внутренности планеты. Его сносит порывом бешеного воздуха, ударяет о камни, боль тут же впивается в локти и колени и по тонкому свисту в ушах Чонун понимает, что повреждения одними ушибами не ограничиваются. Он упрямо пытается встать и обойти опасное место, но безопасных больше нет.

Ты должен быть здесь, думает Чонун. Ты должен почувствовать, что я иду. Ты должен.

Последнее, что он помнит — как на ночном оранжевом небе расцветает белое пятно грозы и молния, ничуть не уступающая по силе удара сотрясающим поверхность толчкам, бьёт прямо в него. Бьёт на удивление мягко и нежно, но факта это не меняет.

\---

Извержение Маата напоминает масштабный апокалипсис и провоцирует движение всей платформы, на которой лежит Земля Афродиты. Каньоны сжимаются, равнины меняют очертания, горы рушатся и вырастают заново — весь почти двухсотлетный труд человечества по картографированию и изучению венерианской поверхности летит к чёрту, когда период геологического сна заканчивается. Облака пепла и це о два поднимаются вверх, смешиваются с сернистыми облаками и превращаются в грозовые тучи, всё плотнее окутывающие планету, а внизу бушует пламя.

Донхэ не может перестать смотреть на это буйство стихии и это так красиво, что дух захватывает. Те, другие — которые остаются за орбитой в безопасной тьме космоса — никогда не поймут этой красоты, не почувствуют тёплое дыхание недр Венеры, успокаивающее и поддерживающее. Не поймут, что значит быть с ней единым существом.

— Мы слишком долго спали, мама, — тихо говорит он. — Пора и нам выйти наружу.

Он крепче перехватывает один из рукавов сильно обгоревшего скафандра и без всяких усилий тащит его за собой в море.

\---

Запись в личном дневнике Кима Чонуна. Год: ~~2087, день: 224 по времени Земли.~~ 2 000 314, дней нет.  
«Для тех, кто однажды сюда вернётся. Этот мир — мой.»


End file.
